


Android 21's Day Off

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 21 goes for a walk through town, only to find herself at a bar and with Android 18.





	Android 21's Day Off

It had been a long time since Android 21 was able to step away from her research and strut through town, letting her stress and worries melt away from all the attention she’d get. Yet, after being wished back to life by her friends and gaining control over her immense hunger, here she was, making her way into the nearest town in nothing but a black bikini top and a white pair of short shorts that hugged tightly to her rear end. The short, white-haired woman knew she’d get plenty of attention from the men and women around town as she walked through, a smile forming on her lips for just a moment as she could hear the radios from the passing cars blaring through the road. The song was one the woman hadn’t heard since she was a human, fragmented memories flashing through her mind and causing her to stop dead in her tracks for just a moment before walking again.   
  
Now the song rang in her ears loud and clear as she cleared her throat to sing along to it, walking with a strut and running a hand through her hair before throwing it out before bringing it to her hips. “ Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, Makes a man go. ” Her blue eyes darted through the crowd of people that she passed along the way as she whistled to the music, biting her lip and winking to a few of the men and women as she sang along once again. “ That's the way they all come through like…” A giggle left her lips as she heard one of the men around her whistle with her. “Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya- ” More whistles from the crowd as the pink-skinned woman swung her hips with each and every step she made, only attracting more attention from those behind her and a few whistles that only made her heart skip a beat from the fact people still found her attractive and worth catcalling in this form. “ Cause I just set them up, Just set them up, Just set them up, to knock them down…”   
  


Unfortunately for those around her, Android 21 stepped into the closest bar she could find just as she had finished singing that portion of the song, winking once again to the crowd she had just left behind as she stepped through the entrance. “I wonder if anyone at the bar will be worth my time tonight.~” The white-haired woman licked her lips and made her way to the bar counter, sitting down next to a gorgeous and busty blonde and smiling. “You know, you look pretty familiar. You happen to be married?~” Of course, she knew that the blonde next to her was Android 18, but decided to play up the part of the stranger, either way.   
  
“Oh please, has that pick up line ever worked for you before?~” The blonde mother smirked and turned her head to face the pink woman that was sitting next to her, gasping quietly at the sight of her cleavage in that bikini top. “Looks like you just want some company before heading to the beach. Makes sense that you’d sit next to a hot blonde at a bar to ask for that.” Android 18 slowly raised her eyes from the pink woman’s cleavage to look her in the eye. “Or maybe you just wanna dress like a bit of a skank and get fucked at the bar… Either way, what makes you think that I’m going to-” The blue-eyed woman gasped and fell silent as her lips were captured in a heated kiss by the other woman, not making any effort to pull away or break the sudden affection.   
  
After a moment of letting the kiss linger for those around her to see, the white-haired woman pulled away and smiled, smacking her lips together and leaning against the bar counter now. “What kind of woman doesn’t want to go out and have a bit of fun with someone new? Let me be your someone new and I can make you forget that you’re even married.~” The android looked to the crowd of men that had just watched the two women kiss, her smile growing a bit as an idea came to mind. “Or would you rather these nice men help you forget that fact? Either way, I’m not leaving without you.~” 21 turned to face the blonde next to her and her smile immediately faded, seeing a slightly angry look from the other woman. “What? Don’t like the act?” The teasing tone in the majin’s voice didn’t help her situation as the look in the other’s eyes only got worse.   
  
“Drop the act, 21… If you came here to fuck me, well then what are you waiting for? I’m not going to stop you simply due to the act you wanted to put on.” The blonde’s angry look faded away as her eyes drifted back down to the cleavage that was threatening to spill out of that black bikini top. “Or did you just come to get some dick and forgot that I was coming here tonight?” Android 18 sighed as she downed the last bit of her drink, setting the glass down and turning around in her chair to face the men that were still staring at the two of them. “I’m not sure I like the patrons here, though. Your tail would probably feel better inside of me than their cocks.”   
  
Without saying another word, Android 21 smiled and hopped out of her chair, standing in front of the blonde and gently caressing her cheek. “Well, then what do you say we give them a show and-” She purposefully slapped her tail on the floor, causing everyone in the building other than 18 to flinch from the loud snapping sound. “Teach them how to please a woman?~” The white-haired woman couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle as she felt the other woman’s hands find their place on her hips. “I know you want some… It’s been so long since I’ve been to your home and gotten to spend time with you.~”   
  
“Shut up, sit on the pool table, and let me take control.” Android 18’s voice was warm yet demanding as she stared into the other’s eyes. “This time, I’m going to make you scream for everyone to hear.~” The blonde watched as the other woman walked to the other side of the room, both of them hooking their fingers into clothing and dropping their clothes to the floor. The mother smirked as her cock strained against her underwear, quickly ripping the fabric from her body and tossing it to the crowd as her massive member sprang to attention for everyone to see. “You ready to get fucked in front of a crowd?~”   
  
“Only one way to find out, isn’t there?~” The newer android only bit her lip as she spread her legs and revealed the wet spot that was quickly forming on her bikini bottoms that were acting as her panties, looking into the other woman’s blue eyes and gasping as she felt the head of her cock prodding the swimsuit. “You’re eager, aren’t yo-mmf!” Her lips were quickly captured in a heated and passionate kiss by the other woman, not hesitated to return the affection as she felt the string to the bikini bottoms get pulled on, letting the fabric fall to the floor. The white-haired woman smiled into the kiss as her pussy was revealed to everyone inside, pulling away from the other woman just enough to look into her eyes as the first few inches of the blonde’s cock penetrated her. “Oh, fuck!~”   
  
Almost immediately, Android 18 could see the pleasure on the white-haired woman’s face, starting to slowly rock her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. “Yeah, you’re definitely ready.~” The blonde only smiled as she slowly worked her way deeper and deeper inside of the majin’s body, groaning from her tight her inner walls were how wet she was. Reaching up, the blue-eyed woman ripped the other’s bikini top off of her body, throwing that to the crowd as well to leave the pink-skinned woman naked for all to see. “Such a wonderful body, why do you ever hide it from people?” A soft chuckle left the modified woman’s lips as she leaned in and sank her teeth into the other android’s neck, earning a loud moan from Android 21.   
  
Of course, the only thing the tailed woman could do was tighten around the other woman, groaning and moaning loudly on the pool table. “Harder… Faster… Give it to me, 18!~” The woman screamed as loud as she could, being immediately met with what she begged for. The feeling of that hard and perfect cock plunging in and out of her tight cunt as fast and hard as the modified woman could manage sent pulses of pure pleasure through her body, even as her breasts bounced and jiggled with the force of each thrust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!~” The white-haired woman screamed out into the crowd as loud as she was able to as the bliss spiked through her system. Even her aura flared for a moment as the pleasure starting taking her over, only for a moment before feeling the blonde’s hand on her breast.   
  
Android 18 squeezed and kneading the other woman’s breasts as hard as she could, making sure to reach as deep as she could as she continued to fuck Android 21. “You want it that badly, huh? Can’t say I blame you…. With a body like yours, I’d want it all the time too.~” The blonde caught her lower lip between her teeth and smiled as she brought a hand to the white-haired woman’s hips, holding her as close as she could when she bottomed out inside of her tight cunt. There was no stopping the moans and groans that left the two women as they continued to fuck in front of the crowd that was there, both of the women looking into the other’s eyes as they felt their orgasms starting to wash over them. “How long has it been since you’ve been creampied, 21? A week? A month? Three hours? Would you like me to change that?~” No matter the answer she was given, the modified human was going to cum deep inside of the pink-skinned woman’s tight cunt.   
  
“Please… Give it to me… Please.. I want it! I want you to cum inside me and kn-” A sharp gasp left the white-haired woman’s lips as she felt the first rope of cum enter her body, followed by exactly what she wanted. Hearing the blonde scream at the top of her lungs, the tailed woman was given exactly what she wanted a moment later, screaming out in bliss as rope after rope of cum flooded her tight cunt and stuffed her womb full. Her blue eyes slowly became red as something sparked negative in her mind, the pleasure and ecstasy of being creampied and possibly knocked up hitting a button that probably should’ve been left alone.   
  
However, 18 failed to realize the change until she felt the other woman’s tail wrap coil tightly around her leg, pulling her out of Android 21 and to the floor onto her back. “Wha- What the fuck?! Didn’t you want to be-”   
  
“Shut up!” The white-haired woman growled at the blonde as she hopped off the pool table and straddled her lap, gently grinding against Android 18’s still hard cock. “We’re not leaving until you’ve knocked me up, Blondie. Got that?!” Android 21 wrapped a hand around the other woman’s neck as she leaned down close enough to whisper in her ear. “Your cum feels far too perfect inside of me to give up even a drop of it.~” The pink-skinned woman used her tail to line herself up with the other’s cock, immediately dropping down and impaling herself on it and howling blissfully.


End file.
